Hetalia: The new life of Lillian Rizzo
by Onyxia-Chan
Summary: Lillian is just a normal girl who's life changes after England uses dark magic on her instead of Russia. Lillian is then sent to the world of Hetalia and she can't get back! Hey sorry for the rubbish summary :P.
1. Lillian Rizzo

Hey ho friends! I'm Onyxia but you can call me Abby, either name I don't mind. I'm writing my first fanfiction and I hope it goes well, I'm going to say now that it is not going to be amazing but I would love it if you would enjoy it! Feel free to ask anything.

* * *

'This time... This time I'm going to get that Russia' England walked down the almost endless circular staircase down to his dungeons. Dressed in his midnight black cloak he strode into his vast room, at its centre a magic circle surrounded by dimly lit candles.

When he reached the circle he got out his book of black magic and started to chant.

"Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer I've summoned you from the depths of hell SHOW YOURSELF!" Nothing happens and England tries again... Still nothing. "We'll there's always a next time!" He sighs, turns and returns to the surface to retire for the night not knowing something did happen...

* * *

A petit girl is walking down a street to her best friends house for an anime marathon. Her chocolate brown mid-back length hair was up in a messy ponytail, people she meets all say that when she smiles her whole face lights up and her hazel orbs glitter. Though she doesn't think so herself. She wore a plain teal T-shirt, black skinny jeans, a tan coloured jacket, white patterned high top converses and her signature grey scarf. She is a hot-headed, but honest girl who loves to play squash[1] and has average grades at school [2]

The girl was called Lillian Rizzo and this is her story.

As Lillian reached the door of her very hyper friend she removed her purple headphones and knocked on the door. She heard some footsteps and then a crash. The door opened and Lillian got attacked into a hug, in which she and her hugged fell over. They both got up and her best friend was

"Lili you made it! I've been so excited for tonight and today." her friend said a goofy grin as Lillian dusted herself.

"It's great to see you too, Sam. But next time I don't want to almost die when I get a hug," 'Sam' just laughed and welcomed Lillian into her house.

Sam was as you can tell Lillian's best friend, she is always hyper and only frowns when she is upset, hurt or if Lillian is hurt. She is also a very clumsy person but is the best cook Lillian knows of.

"You can go put your stuff upstairs while I get the food ready"

"Ok!" CRASH, Lillian ran downstairs see that Sam had yet again fell over "Do you need any help?" An amused Lillian asked almost laughing at her friends face.

"Ummm, please?" She giggled as Lilian grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "when we're ready we can start!" Sam took a plate and Lillian took one for each hand. They made it to the living room when Sam forgot their drinks.

You just sat down and looked at all the anime they were to watch. She recognised all of them as they had both watched them at some point. When she got to the bottom of the pile she saw some she didn't recognise but they all had the same characters and a similar word in them, Hetalia was that word.

Before she could blink the DVD box glowed and Lillian passed out...

* * *

Lillian woke up feeling dizzy, but something was off. She was so far up in the sky, falling! She hit the very blue cold sea water. She closed her eyes at impact and opened them, she looked up at the sun and blacked out again.

* * *

Somewhere else a ticked off Italian was walking along the beach of his country. This was South Italy, also known as Romano. He was mad at his friend Spain who wouldn't stop bugging him about getting Romano to help with picking his tomatoes.

He came to a stop when he saw a young girl washed up on the shore of the beach he was on. He couldn't just leave her their so he carried her to the house he shared with his 'annoying' little brother Veneziano[3].

* * *

Soooooo? How was it? Be honest I know it's a bit short but I am going to make all the chapters longer. I hope to hear from you and I hope you have a good night or day. Bye friends!

~Abby

[1] - Squash is a racquet sport that I play myself it's really fun ^^!

[2] - just so their is no confusion I'm not going to say where she is in school because it is different for other countries

[3] - also known as North Italy for those who don't know.


	2. Your a country Lillian

Hey ho friends! I'm back, here's chapter two for you! Hope you like it ^^!

* * *

Romano returned home with Lillian, he was just about to take her upstairs when Veneziano interrupted him.

"Veh~! Fratello your back just in time for pasta!" The younger italian popped his head around the kitchen door frame. "That's a very pretty ragazza you got their."

"It's not what you think! I found her on the shore of a beach, passed out, and I couldn't just leave her their. Idiota!" Veneziano just looked at the girl and smiled.

"Well, dinner should be ready by the time you wash up and get her out of them wet clothes. Veh~!" Northern Italy went back into the kitchen and Romano took Lillian upstairs to their spare room.

He placed Lillian on the bed and changed her into other clothes. He placed the bed cover over her and went to wash up before going down to eat.

Dinner was strangely quiet until Veneziano decided to kill the silence.

"You know... That girl is a country." Romano just looked up at him

"How can you tell?" The younger Italian chuckled slightly.

"I don't really know. I just know when I see them. I always have, but I've never seen her around before... I know I'll invite Germany over tomorrow he's sure to know. Veh~!"

"NOT THE POTATO B******!" But before he could stop his brother Veneziano was at the phone, he sighed and gave up. He took their plates to clean them and everything was silent again... That was until he heard his Italian brother shout to him.

Fratello~! She's awake, veh~!" Then he heard a crash and ran upstairs.

* * *

Lillian slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, she wasn't in her house or her friend's. She noticed she was wearing new clothes and her hair was wet (A/N: Romano and Veneziano don't have any hair dryers). She wondered what had happened. First she was at her friends looking at her anime, then falling from the sky to the water and now she was in a strangers house. Something was very wrong.

She got out of the bed and walked around the room she was in. It was small but had enough room for a little bookcase, a bed and a chest of drawers. She strode over to the window above her bed and looked out the window, Lillian noticed the buildings and knew she was in Italy. Old memories covered her mind of her and her father playing catch in the park, eating pizza in her favourite restaurant and looking at all the star constellations at night. She missed her hometown Verona but she missed her father most.

"NOT THE POTATO B******!" The shout startled and alerted her. She grabbed one of the thick hard-back books and readied herself. Cautiously she opened the door and headed for the stairs only to be greeted by a happy Italian.

"Fratello~! She's awake, veh~!" Lillian panicked and hit the Italian across the head the book in her hands causing him to crash onto the ground from unconsciousness. Fast footsteps could be heard coming upstairs, the confused girl dropped the book,ran back into the room she found herself in and hid under the bed covers. The footsteps slowed and stopped outside the door, tears started to fall from her hazel eyes in fear. The door opened and she heard more footsteps until the blanket on her was removed.

The man looked like the one before but he had darker hair, he saw you in tears and his eyes widened and sat next to you. He started to comfort you as best as he could.

"Hey hey! Shhhh... It's ok we aren't going to hurt you." The tears had now stopped and you looked up at him still shaking. "Your a pretty strong ragazza for knocking my fratello out easily." He chuckled then went serious again. "What were you doing unconscious on the beach?" You looked down to think for a bit and then you answered.

"All I remember is that I was at my friends house and then I was falling for a short while until I then hit the water. Now I'm in a house and all I know is that I'm in Italy." The tears started again and Romano started to try and comfort you again.

"It's ok to cry that doesn't happen to everyone. By the way what's you name ragazza?" Your sobs slowed and you didn't take long to answer.

"Lillian Rizzo, My names are of different heritage because my father was Italian while my mother was English. So tell me your name?"

"Oh, it's Romano and my idiota fratello is Veneziano." Lillian laughed at his comment on Veneziano. "We are Italy. He is the north and I am the south, though most people just know Veneziano as Italy." The crying and shaking had now stopped and you looked at Romano confused.

"Wait you mean your Italy. You are a country. Oh god I'm dreaming now aren't I. How can you possibly be a country?" Romano was shocked.

"But aren't you a country? That's what my fratello told me."

"No! Well not that I know of." Lillian was now so confused she need an explanation. "I don't know what is happening anymore..." By this time Veneziano had woken up and jumped into the room and started bomb boarded Lillian with questions.

"Veh~! Your awake! That's good, so have you two introduced each other yet? Your very pretty you know. Which country are you? Do you like pasta? My friend Germany is coming over tomorrow and I'm sure he'll know who you are! What's your name and where do you come from?" Lillian was now so confused and before she could speak Romano got there before her.

"Idiota! She's just woken up and you attacking her with questions!" Italy was now scared.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The younger Italian was now crouched on the floor with his hands on his head.

"It's ok, I can try an answer your questions and maybe you can with mine. First off my name's Lillian Rizzo." Veneziano was happy again really quickly. You chuckled at his sudden change in mood.

"You're not going to answer any questions!" Lillian was startled by Romano's shouting, he quickly realised "Sorry... I have a bit of a temper, I meant that you can wait until the world meeting. Come on idiota let Lillian sleep." They left the room and Veneziano said a quick good night. Lillian looked outside the window a bit before turning over to sleep.

* * *

In the morning the sun shined on Lillian's face caused her to stir then awake. Memories of the night before. Instead of worrying she smiled, she was happy that someone took her in rather than just leaving her helpless on the beach.

After a while she got up and headed downstairs. Veneziano and Romano were already in the kitchen making breakfast having a conversation on why you should or should not eat pasta dishes for breakfast. Veneziano was for it and Romano against it it ended with Romano shouting 'idiota' and continued to make breakfast. Lillian made herself known.

"Morning!"

"Morning Lillian! Veh~!" Veneziano was going to greet Lillian with a hug but Romano got in the way.

"Stupido, give her some personal space!" The pasta loving Italian stopped and apologised.

"Oh, sorry Lillian." He laughed, Romano told us breakfast was done and we ate. It was all silent until there was a knock on the door, Northern Italy jumped up even happier than usual.

"Veh~! I'll get it, it must be Germany!" The older brother just sighed and left the table to go to his room. Lillian heard some mumbles between Italy and a deep voiced man she guessed was 'Germany'. Veneziano came bak into the kitchen with a very tall, built blonde haired man."Lillian! Lillian!" I want you to meet Germany! He is a great friend of mine and I want you to be his friend too!" The German stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Guten tag! You must be Lillian, Veneziano told me he vanted to show me something but I didn't expect another country. I am Germany" he raised his hand to shake yours and you took it.

"Hi, nice to meet you Germany. I don't really know what to think about this country business because all I know is that I fell from the sky, Romano found me on a beach and now I'm here." The German wasn't shocked he just nodded his head and replied

"Vell, you might not know it but you are a country. Some countries like me and Italy can just tell if your a country just by looking at you. Basically ve are all the personification of all the countries in the world, there are personifications of every country you name it there'll be one. But not very often a new country appears, and you are one of those countries." Lillian took it all in a it made a little more sense now but it didn't explain how she got there. "You all better get ready the world meeting is in an hour and I do not want to be late again!"

"Yes, sir!" An enthusiastic Veneziano said, Lillian stood up from her seat and put the dirty dishes in the dish washer. Afterwards she went upstairs and just as she got to the top something was thrown at her. She looked to the direction of the throw and Romano was their already dressed.

"Your clothes, I washed them for you." You smiled and thanked him. He just rolled his eyes and walked past you to go down stairs. "Don't take too long!"

Once Lillian was dressed in the clothes she was originally wearing the day before she walked down the stairs and the others were already ready. Romano was getting impatient and hurried her

"Come on Lillian, hurry up!"

"Am ready now," they all walked to the door and left for the meeting.

* * *

The journey was fun, Lillian was talking to Germany while the two Italians were fighting about something. Once they arrived Lillian noticed that there were so many people there. This was going to be a long meeting for her...

* * *

It's done! I hoped you liked it and I want to thank crazysquidgirl for my first reveiw! THANKS SO MUCH! Anyways have a good night/day and I'll see you later!

~Abby

Fratello - brother  
Idiota - idiot  
Stupido - stupid  
Guten tag - good day


	3. Country meeting

Hey ho friends! I'm back and here is chapter 3!

* * *

As Lillian, Veneziano, Romano and Germany walked through corridors Lillian came to a stop. The others looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, I just got a bit nervous. It's just I'm not used to having this many people going to stare at me." The men's faces soften but Lillian just smiled and laughed nervously. "Don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine..." The small girl started to walk again until Italy ran off.

"Italy! vhere are you going?" The robust German then followed Veneziano and Romano just sighed at his brothers actions.

"I see Japan, Germany! I haven't seen him in ages. Veh~!" Germany calmed knowing that the pasta loving italian wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the meeting room doors. Germany looked to Lillian

"Well we're here. We are the last ones here as usual so just go find an empty seat, ok?" Lillian nodded in response. Germany opened the doors and all the countries were doing their own thing. Romano just went to sit down and you followed Germany to find yourself a seat. Luckily no one noticed Lillian yet, she found a seat in-between two blonde men, on the left the man had tea and scones and the other had a bottle of wine while hitting on a maid. When Lillian sat down she was only noticed by the the man on the left, he put his tea down and raised his hand for you to shake.

" 'Ello there, I'm England I don't think I've seen you around. What's you name, love?" He smiled and Lillian took his hand and shook it. She was about to answer his question when she heard a weird laughing and had an arm around her waist.

"Ohohohon! What a belle dame you are! Forget about Angleterre, he is not a good looker nor good with the ladies, Ohohohon! Je suis France" England was now angry and throwing insults at the French man while Lillian was becoming very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, please let go of me it is very uncomfortable for me, and stop hitting on me thanks." He let go of her and started muttering something about missing out on him. You turned back to England and introduced yourself. "Sorry for that, my name's Lillian Rizzo." England smiled.

"Lillian, in England the name in derived from the flower name lily; meaning innocence, purity and beauty," Lillian blushed at this. "So your Italian? Well, your surname is."

"Yes, I was raised in Verona in Italy. My father was Italian while my mother was English." England pondered for a minute and then cam wot a conclusion.

"So I'm guessing you don't know what country you are? I just thought that because you gave me supposedly your human name." She shook her head.

"No I don't know, that's why Romano, Veneziano and Germany brought me here."

"It's weird, every country here knew what their country was when they became a country and they were infants when you did, but your the first to not know and your an older teenager." This shocked Lillian, she was the first one to be different. It was now that a certain German was very annoyed.  
"WILL ALL OF YOU BE QUIET AND LISTEN UP! WE ARE HERE FOR A MEETING NOT LEISURE!" Everyone went quiet, too scared of Germany to do anything. "Now that we have all settled is their any serious, real, problems that need discussing?" A number of people put their hands up. There were discussions on global warming, natural hazards, extra terrestrials and all of them ends with some kind of fight.

Finally, there was Lillian. Germany was going to stand to talk but Lillian got there before him. Everyone's eyes were on the nervous petit girl, then yet again Germany going to stand but Lillian stopped him.

"No, I'm going to do this myself." The blonde man sat and Lillian looked to all the many countries. "I am Lillian Rizzo, I do not know how or why I got here. I was just at my friends house the other day but something happened, I don't know what, and I ended up falling from the sky into the sea. I was found on a beach by Romano and I was unconscious until later that night. I found out I was a country but I have no clue on which country and before yesterday I didn't even know personifications of countries existed." Lillian had to take a deep breath in after she said all that. "Anyone got any questions?" A bunch of hands went up. First she picked a man with a long tan coat and scarf. "Yes?"

"Become one with Russia, da?" Lillian felt intimidated and just brushed it off.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Russia then frowned because of rejection and all the others countries looked shocked. "What?" Next to her England told her why the countries had their reactions.

"Everyone's scared of Russia, your the first to not show any signs of fear." Lillian just shrugged.

She just turned back to answering questions. All the questions that were being asked were all about her and not about the topic of her being a country and not knowing which. She was about to lose her nerves. "Ok, does anyone have any question about which country I could be or any other serious questions?" One hand went up, a small man with pupil-less brown eyes and black hair. "Yes?"

"Lillian are you Italian because your surname is Rizzo?" She nodded. "Then wouldn't your country be Italian?" Lillian had never thought of this and agreed.

"I think you could be right! We're getting somewhere now. Thank you...?"

"Japan." Just then England butted in.

"But don't forget it could be an English country because she told me her mother was English." An argument now started and Lillian gave up.

* * *

After a while Germany brought the meeting to a close. Lillian went to the restroom to wash up. When she came out she didn't realise that she was being followed. After a few turns Lillian had realised that she had gotten herself lost. It was then that she heard the footsteps of her follower, the lost Lillian turned around to see someone there. Her first instinct was to just runaway as fast as she could, but unfortunately her follower was faster. To her luck around the corner was a girl who looked a little older than her, she had long light brown hair with a pink flower clip.

"Help! Please! Someone is chasing me!" The woman heard, put Lillian behind her and got out her frying pan but to her surprise the woman put the frying pan down and put her hands on her hip

"Prussia! Why are you following Lillian? She is terrified stiff!" Lillian had peaked from behind of the beautiful girl to look at 'Prussia'. He had platinum blonde hair and bright red eyes. When she looked he was holding the top of his head, 'he must've been hit by the frying pan' Lillian thought.

"AAH! God Liz, I was only playing around, I didn't mean to scare her so much! It's her fault for not being awesome enough." 'Liz' was now annoyed.

"I thought I told you not to call me that! Just call me Hungary." Prussia chuckled.

"But your name's Elizabeta and Liz sounds so much awesome!" Hungary got a bit flustered

"Fine..." Anyone could tell that she had feelings for the albino. Hungary then turned her attention to Lillian. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you at all?" Lillian nodded the shook her head to answer her questions. "That's good!" Just then Lillian forgot that she was lost and asked Hungary for help.

"Umm, I'm a bit lost could you show me how to get out of the building please?" Hungary laughed and smiled.

"Of course." She took Lillian's hand and showed her to the exit, there you saw Germany, Veneziano, Romano, Japan, England, France and some others talking about something. Veneziano was the first to noticed you.

"Veh~! There's Lillian!" The others turned there heads to see Lillian with Hungary and Prussia. Romano approached first

"Where have you been stupido ragazza?!" Hungary interrupted him.

"Lillian was just lost and we brought her here for her." Romano calmed and started to mutter something while walking away. "Is it ok if I leave you here now? I have to get back home" the little teen nodded. "Come over to my place sometime, we could have a girls day." This time she verbally responded.

"Yes, that would be nice." They both smiled at each other and Hungary left dragging an annoyed Prussian.

"Lillian! Lillian! Veh~!" Veneziano shouted. You ran over to the jovial Italian.

"Yeah?" He took your hand and dragged you to a group of people, including England and France.

"Veh~! I want you to meet some of my friends!". He pointed to a brunette with a side ponytail. "This is China."

"Nǐ hǎo, Lillian, aru!" He shook your hands with his overly long sleeves. You

were introduced to Russia, England and France again, then someone with blonde hair and a curl on top, blue eyes and a pair of glasses jumped up and landed in front of Lillian.

"Don't forget me, America, because I'm the hero! Ahahahaha!" The girl with the grey scarf just sweat dropped. Ignoring America, China, England and France approached you.

"Say Lillian, how are you not scared of Russia?"

"Yes, everyone else is terrified of him, aru'" China and England both had the same shocked faces on as they did in the meeting.

"I just don't feel fear of him, I'm more scared of things like extra-terrestrials, the unknown and losing things and people close to me." They just shrugged off the subject and France tried to get Lillian to like him again.

"Ah, my flower! What I fear is the rejection from someone of beauty like a sweet lily." He then kissed her cheek. Lillian doesn't normally get annoyed or angry but when she does you never want to annoy her again. Seconds later the Frenchman got a kick to the face and everyone else got a realisation of why Lillian wasn't scared of Russia, she was way more scarier. As fast as she was mad she was calm again, she noticed everyone and sweat-dropped.

"Hehehe... I don't usually get angry. I'm terribly sorry about that!" To her surprise everyone just started to laugh, especially America.

"Dude! You totally almost killed France! Ahahahaha!" France now got up with his hand to his probably now broken nose.

"Ah! My nose! Remind me not to flirt with you again." England now had his hand on the Frenchman's shoulder snickering.

"So, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl frog?" France just gave him a death glare. After this they just chatted at one point Lillian had to stop Russia from trying to kill everyone and again impressed everyone at being fearless towards the terrifying country. It all lasted until they had to say bye because Romano got annoyed and dragged the other two Italians back home

* * *

Hey ho! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 and I'll see you all again soon

Bell dame - beautiful lady (French)  
Angleterre - England (French)  
Je suis France - I am France (French)  
Da - yes (Russian)  
Stupido ragazza - stupid girl (Italian)  
Nǐ hǎo - hello (Chinese)  
Aru - just a suffix that China uses when he finishes speaking.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia


	4. A small note

Hey ho friends! Just saying that I decided that I'll let you lovely people choose what country you want our little Lillian should be, it could even be a town or city you know that could gain independence in the story. Also give me your ideas, suggestions and wishes it's a fanfiction for you guys! I'll see you later!

~Abby


	5. Tomatoes!

Hey ho friend! Am back with chapter 4, this time I'm going to make sure that it is just third person again I'm so sorry, also I had a lot of school work because I have start of half-term tests (I think my school is the on,y one to do it T^T) but I'm back in the game. Also I've already had an idea for Lillian's country from crazysquidgirl who suggested The Republic of San Marino. Tell me if you have any ideas of your own, all ideas will be taken for account.

* * *

Lillian had now been living with the Italian's for a week now and never was a day quiet, most the time she was with Italy, Germany and Japan and they had come quite close to in such a short time. The other days she spent trying to figure it her country, still no clues.

Today Lillian decided to take it easy; do some cleaning up and grocery shopping. But something was bound to happen.

*ding dong*

Lillian walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a brunette with bright green eyes and a goofy smile. He opened his closed eyes and surprisingly smiled more.

"Hi Lillian! I didn't get a chance to say hi to you at the world meeting the other week. I'm Spain!" He shook Lillian's hand, "Why don't you come over to my place? I can show you my tomato garden?"

"Oi! Tomato B******! What are you doing here?" Romano was now behind Lillian.

"Oh I was just coming to ask for your help, I have too many tomatoes to pick! But I got distracted by little chica here." Normally she would have a popped vein on her head but she had given up on fighting about her height, it's not like she'll get any taller anyways.

"Sorry but we're busy today maybe tomorrow," Romano waved Spain off but he was not going to take no for an answer. He grabbed Lillian's wrist and dragged her to his house in Spain.

"Argh! God damn it you tomato b*******, bring Lillian back!" He ran off after them closing the door behind him

* * *

Spain and Lillian were almost halfway to Spain's house when Lillian decided to give up trying to remove the grasp the Spanish had on her, either he was really strong or she was just too weak.

Soon Spain came to a stop and Lillian bumped into him.

"I think we lost him." He let out a breath and started to walk for the rest of the way.

"Umm, can you let go of my wrist it's staring to hurt." In realisation he let go.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just thought he would follow us if I took you with me. I guess it worked then." He laughed, Lillian giggled a bit with him. After some walking they heard some familiar shouts from a certain Italian. The Spaniard grabbed her wrist yet again and ran the rest of the way to his home.

After about twenty minutes they arrived at the house. The front of it was pretty normal but when Lillian looked over to his back yard it was amazing. He had about 3 acres of tomatoes all lined up and down the garden all ripe and ready to pick.

"Wow!" Spain just smiled.

"I know you'd like it, everyone does! But it takes a lot to keep care of it all. That's why I always ask for help from Romano but he just does it to eat them." He sweat dropped at the last comment. It was at this moment that Romano had caught up with them. "Romano you made it! Now you can help me with picking the tomatoes~!" The auburn haired man just gave up.

"Gah! Fine I'll help you but I get something from doing so." Spain nodded in reply. They made their way to the garden and Romano grabbed a basket and started already.

"I'll help too!" She grabbed a basket and started to pick the ripe tomatoes. They were finished at about 3 (A/N: they started in the morning about 11.) and had gathered sixteen baskets full. Romano and Lillian didn't stay for longer because Romano had dragged them away both carrying a basket each.

* * *

As soon as they got home they put the tomatoes away and Lillian had started to wash up all the dishes, clean the rooms, hoovered the floors, emptied the bins, gathered all the dirty clothes and replaced them with the now clean washing. All this was done in record timing it was now 5:00pm and Lillian had to go out to get food for dinner, she would do the ironing when she got back.

Luckily it was still very light outside because it was summer. When Lillian got the the shop she bought what she needed and left. It was now raining heavy and she had to ran home. Finally making it to the door, she opened it and made it known she was back.

"I'm home, dinner will be done in half an hour!" She got a positive response and noticed Veneziano was not home yet, she shrugged it off and will ask Romano at dinner. Half an hour later dinner was on the table and being eaten, by that time Veneziano was now back.

"Veh~! I'm home, sorry for being late I was with Germany and Japan." He soon smelled the food and rushed to the dining table. "Yay! Food!" He sat at the seat where his food was and started to eat.

After about 10 minutes everyone finished Veneziano remembered something. "Veh~! Lillian, me Germany and Japan are staying over at Japan's place for a couple of days and we are wondering if you would like come." Lillian was happy that the Axis liked her enough for them to ask her to hang out with them for a couple of days, she couldn't say no.

"Of course I'll come! It'll be so much fun when is it?" The Italian smiled.

"That's good to hear, veh~! We leave in two days time." She then did the ironing feeling very cheery for the upcoming event.

* * *

Well... That's it... I know it's not as long as my other chapters but I just don't know what to write about, but now I do next should be longer than this one and I'm not sure when I will post it but I am going to try and get all my school work done so you all can have more of the story. See you all later, bye-bye!

chica - girl (Spanish)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or tomatoes.


	6. Japan's House

Hey ho friends! I'm back, I've had even more homework, my school is so mean to me TT^TT! Enough about my life here's chapter 5! (Also the Hetalian world is still Earth but I've made it smaller so people can visit others easier)

* * *

Two days past quickly for Lillian. Nothing much happened between those two days but Romano was annoyed because he'd be left alone while Lillian would be away. Lillian just suggested he stayed with Spain but that ended up with Romano calling the Spaniard 'Tomato B*******' and refusing to go.

Today was the day that Veneziano an Lillian would leave for Japan's place and the girl was so excited she was even more energetic and hyper than the Northern Italy. After about half an hour Lillian was ready and waiting for her pasta loving friend to finish packing.

"Come on Veneziano!" She giggled in excitement.

"Veh~! I'm coming Lillian!" The giddy girl grabbed her bag and jumped out the door with a jovial Italian close behind her. First stop was Germany's place and pick him up because it was on the way to Japan's home. "Lillian! Look, there's Germany! Veh~!" The Italians both waved and the German started to walk up to while waving back.

"Hey Germany! You ready to go?" Lillian asked, Germany nodded and they set off. It wasn't long until they arrived at their shy friend's home.

"Lillian-chan, Veneziano-kun, Germany-kun! Kon'nichiwa! Please come in." Japan said politely said and the others entered his home. First, they got shown their rooms, Lillian's was beautiful. It had a traditional theme, it had pale blue wallpaper with falling cherry blossom petals. In one corner of the room was a plain futon and a cute little light blue kimono with pink sash. She walked over to the sliding panels and opened them. outside was a small hot spring and a cherry tree beside it with a few branches over the spring. Luckily it was spring so Lillian was able to see the cherry blossoms in bloom.

After admiring her room for a bit she unpacked her bag then headed to the main room to see the others already there.

"Veh~! Lillian glad you came soon we are going to play Crazy Eights." (A/N: Where I'm from we call it Black Jack :3) You sat down and Veneziano started to deal out the cards. Once the right amount of cards were handed out Lillian took a look at hers and tried to make a face, she got the worst hand she could think of. Yeah... she got the worst, she was beaten pretty badly as all the others had the good cards, In 3rd place was Germany, 2nd place was Italy and Japan came 1st. They played for hours until they realized how late it had gotten.

Over dinner they had lots of small talk which ended in a discussion on what you would do in a situation where there was a assassin in the room who was on a mission to exterminate them. Lillian was first to give an opinion

"What you do is you exit the room hide behind the door, wait for the assassin to pass by, then you go back in the room you were originally in and escape through the window." The German just shook his head.

"No, you got to take him head on and get him before he gets you." Japan nodded.

"Hai, I agree. But I think it should be done in secrecy and silence rather than just walking up to them." Veneziano was waving a white flag during the whole discussion, they all knew his opinion so there wasn't a need to ask him. After dinner they all left to go to their rooms.

Opening the sliding panels Lillian was dying to try out her hot spring. She dipped a toe in and then the rest of her body followed so only her head, neck and shoulders were showing. It was nice and relaxing, but of course, not for long...

"Italy get here now! You're not going to do that!" There was a crash and Lillian flinched a bit.

"Veh~! But Germany I want to!" More crashes were heard.

"Please, Italy don't do it!" She heard Japan trying to reason with Veneziano for something Lillian was yet to know. She then heard more crashes and then the sound of her bedroom door opening. Luckily the sliding panels were closed, but still out of instinct Lillian went under the water. After a while she had to come up to breath and saw all three of the axis in Lillian's room. Germany on Veneziano and Japan in front of them trying to stop Veneziano from getting to her. It had seem that the sliding panel had slid open by accident. They also noticed and looked over to it then away quickly apart from Italy who greeted the girl. Lillian took the closest thing to her, a smooth rock, a threw it at the Italian. It hit him right on the head causing him to passed out with a 'Veh~!'. Quickly Japan apologized and closed the sliding panels.

When Lillian was sure nobody was going to enter room she exited the hot spring and got changed int the kimono on the bed, it fitted her perfectly. Too embarrassed to leave the room just yet she stayed their for a while. She took her new phone out of her bag, her old phone didn't get any reception in the new world so Hungary got her one as a welcome present so they could keep in touch. She took at look at the screen, she had 3 messages, fro Hungary, Romano and Spain. She opened Hungary's first.

_'Hey :), you having fun? Are the guys being gentlemen? Is Italy behaving himself?' _

'Yes I'm having fun so far, we all played Crazy Eights about 2 hours ago, I suck at it xD! Yes they are, well Germany and Japan are. Italy decided to try and join me in my bath, the other two tried but my throwing skills is all that was needed ;).'

Next she opened Romano's and Spain's, they were both about the other complaining. She lightly giggled and then tried to sort the two out. After replying to the texts she lay on her futon and then walking out to the main room to see a crying Italian being scolded by Germany. Lillian sat next to Japan while the Germany continued shouting at Veneziano.

"Has been going on since Germany dragged him away?" Japan nodded

"Hai, it has. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, things happen, but you're still my friends." The small Asian man smiled.

"Have you had anymore luck on finding your country?"

"No, not yet... I've had no leads at all." After over hearing Japan and Lillian's convosation Veneziano ignored Germany and mentioned something he should've a long time ago.

"Oh I forgot to mention, The Republic of San Marino went independent and became its own country the same day Romano found Lillian." The room went silent and the others froze. Then Germany broke the silence.

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU KNEW LILLIAN'S COUNTRY AND DIDN'T TELL US! ALL THIS TIME!" Veneziano stated crying again.

"Veh~! I'm sorry I forgot!" Lillian just sighed.

"It's alright Veneziano, I know now at least!" She gave him a small smile, he smiled back.

"So what now?" asked the German.

"I'm going to go to sleep now, good night." She turned and headed for her room. when she reached it she put her pajamas on, slid under the futon blanket and snuggled into a ball.

* * *

Morning came and Lillian woke up and prepared for the day ahead. She headed back to the main room once again. She was the first one up so she just sat and looked at her texts again. Four messages, from Hungary, Romano and Spain again. She replied to them in order.

_'Well apart from that it's good to hear your having fun!'_

'Hungary I have something important to tell you at the next world meeting! And no guessing I'm not going to tell you :P.'

Next she replied to Romano's and Spain's messages continuing to sort out their problem. Japan finally awoke and greeted Lillian a good morning. Next came Germany dragging Veneziano behind him.

"So what are we doing today?" Lillian asked, Japan evilly grinned.

"We are going to go to an anime convention!" Japan's eyes sparkled as Germany started to walk away.

"Germany? What's wrong with going to an anime convention that you're walking away?" He didn't answer her, he just turned and ran away. Next thing that happened was there was a strong breeze and Japan was no longer in sight.

* * *

So, there we go! LILLIAN IS THE REPUBLIC OF SAN MARINO! Wow that is a to say, also thank you to crazysquidgirl for the idea of our little Lilli's country. Hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it ^^! I can't wait to write the next chapter, mwahaha! See you later! Bye-bye!

Kon'nichiwa - Hello (Japanese)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or The Republic of San Marino.


End file.
